


The earthquake made you fall for me (quite literally)

by cajova_vila_Rien



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, alternative universe, firefighter hoseok, literary agent Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajova_vila_Rien/pseuds/cajova_vila_Rien
Summary: Everything you do comes back to you one day.Hyungwon becomes a damsel in distress and Hoseok is here to save him in more ways than one.





	The earthquake made you fall for me (quite literally)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hichanchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hichanchen/gifts), [Smut_Hemingway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Hemingway/gifts).



> Finally done! I was hoping to finish this before the Kpop Knight and voilá, here it is!
> 
> I'd like to thank to Smut sisters, my muses. This is my first fic written in English, it's not beta'd, so if there's anyone who wants to do it, feel free. I had to do big ass research on how korean emergency system works. I found big pile of nada, but ended up watching some nice korean catastrophic movies. 10/10 can recommend doing researches.
> 
> As you can see, I have weak spot for unusual AUs and too many commas in sentences. Also I made playlist for this fic, so if you’re curious, you can find it here - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLQguJ6NDParEdvBRoPYEmIrdoctZjysk2 .

What is this.

What. Is. This.

He had to go through tons of materials, lots of them being bigger trash than the first one. The current project for famous korean film production company attracted many authors, rookies, veterans, it didn't matter. Everyone had sent him their work hoping that the most famous literary agent will pick them for collaboration. Chae Hyungwon’s work was living hell, he was stuck in the fifth, maybe seventh circle of Dante’s Inferno or maybe even in combination of these two.

After hours he had spent rereading those bullshits some people were able to produce, he was plain annoyed, tired and hungry beyond belief. He stopped shuffling with the papers in his hands and looked at the time. It was past half seven in the evening and he was sure he was hallucinating from the hunger he decided to ignore from lunch. The time flies when you have a good time, huh? Great, just great.

Looking again at his phone, he had to message Changkyung to let him know he will be late for the planned dinner. He was sure the younger already knew he won’t make it in time. As usually. He was supposed to meet his friends and plus one extra, someone they were blabbering about for so long he had to meet that person already and now it looks like he has to miss the opportunity.

 

 **From:**                    _Gwanju brother_

 **18:33**                      I’ll be late. Sorry, Kyun. Tell guys not to wait for me.

 

Sighing, he picked up the folder laying beside the high pille of documents. This was the last one, he will go through the content real quick and that is, he’s done.  
  
"This is what I get for working overtime...Total exhaustion." Flipping through the pages his hands started to tremble. Placing the papers back on the desk he waited for his nervous system to calm down. He thought he was just beaten, but something was off. Nothing strange was happening, just his guts were telling him to be cautious. Several seconds and it was back, slight vibration he was unable to detect where it was coming from and soon the pencil holder was dancing on the desk, pictures on the walls were swinging from side to side like in some stupid cartoon, his legs felt like jelly.

It wasn’t hunger making him delusional or his whole tired human being telling him to rest. It was legit earthquake, even when earthquakes weren't common in this area the ground was shaking, making everything to seem like in NASA stimulator.  
  
"Damn it," he was sure cursing was not part of 101 things to do during earthquake while all alone in the office, though everything he knew about safety protocols flew out of the window when the shaking got worse. Getting out of the building wasn’t the best option now. Hearing the clattering of things in the shelves and muted sound of sirens from the outside his survival instincts finally kicked in.

The lights went out immediately after, the reproductor playing K.Will’s You call it romance became quiet. Grabbing the phone and planning to hide under the table, first bits of plastering landed on his hair and eyelashes and soon the blackout was consuming his mind.

 

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

   
Just five minutes, another damned five minutes would be enough, but no. The alarm always goes off when the dream is in its finest part... Except this is not sound of his alarm clock, he would swear it's a fire alarm accompanied by male voice. This voice is telling him something he can't decipher that fast, the words flying all over the place.

"Hey, handsome…" The silhouette paused waiting for Hyungwon's reaction. Hyungwon didn't want to answer, what he wanted the most was to get off of that hard object which was stabbing him in the back and go right back to sleep. Every bone in his body was hurting as if he spent the whole day in gym, and he wanted to get rid of that tiredness.

"No, no, no, please, don't move, I need to check you for injuries first." The panicked tone was baffling just like the thing he was laying on. And then his brain supplied another very important question. Why was this man in his bedroom?

Trying to adjust his eyes to the dim atmosphere wasn’t hard, the light from the stranger's flashlight moving down his torso was making the objects in its vicinity barely visible and not unpleasantly bright. He could tell this was not his bedroom, his bedroom was less messy if he remembered correctly.  
  
"First of all, what's your name, handsome?" Asked the voice with face hidden behind the respirator mask. Muffled, anonymous, calming and confusing as well. Hyungwon should be the one asking questions, he had them on the tip of his tongue, not able to say them, articulation stagnating.  
  
"Chae..." Trying to swallow, making his voice function somehow and failing. It seemed like his lungs were full of fluff, unable to get it out or swallow it. Sticking to the roof of his mouth as if he fell head first in sand and tried to wash it down with juice from cactus. Disgusting. "Chae Hyungwon."  
  
"Nice to meet you Hyungwon, I'm Hoseok, a volunteer firefighter. So, tell me... Do you know what happened?" Hyungwon just shook his head from side to side slowly, closing his eyes. Looking around was giving him a headache.

"Are you hurting anywhere?" Not waiting for an answer this time, Hoseok's hands gently squeezed few parts of his body, some of them accompanied with hissing from Hyungwon.

"Head."  
  
"How about your legs?"  
  
"What…" Sharp intake of breath. "About them?"  
  
"Stay down and look at your feet..." Instructed him Hoseok, pointing the flashlight away. "This fallen part of the construction holding you down is why am I asking. I can't exactly check you there."

Hyungwon opened his mouth, voice gone, breath shortening, eyes widening. All pieces falling in place, ironic, he knew what was going on. Now he remembered it so clearly, the cracking, something falling down on him, pinning him to the ground. Holy hell, he didn’t had the chance to hide properly, that’s why he is now in this situation. Partially buried under material that once resembled normal ceiling with lights and AC. That was some shitty job someone had done there.

"Hyungwon? Hyungwon, breathe with me,” Hoseok should see it coming, the panic attack. Inhaling and exhaling and once again gesturing to Hyungwon to do the same. He saw it so many times, too many times for his liking. Bad news always triggered negative reaction in people, the intensity depending on so many things and in this case, Hyungwon was near a nice episode because of really obvious reasons. Few inhales, few exhales and repeat.  
  
"When I found you looked dead pale, but all I see is few bruises and cuts, not too deep. I’ll clean those later. Still, you may have internal bleeding for all I know. I can do lot of things, but I'm no Superman." Grinned Hoseok trying to distract the poor man. And for some reason it made Hyungwon smile too, slowly forgetting about his breathing problem. Hoseok was no Superman, but he could be. Even while in the leather jacket, Hyungwon could tell his savior was buff, judging by his behavior also kind.

"My ankles hurt, also knees, can’t move them." Informed him in hushed tone.

"Awesome. You were saying something about your head?"

"I want to sleep."

"Uh-huh."

Static noise pierced the silence, Hoseok tilted his head to the side, listening. "The rest of the rescue team should be on its way. While you were out cold I reported that Queen had found one survivor with major injuries to make sure they will be here in an instant."

"Uh, Queen?"

"My girl, golden retriever. She’s brave sweetie, ready to jump right into the mess... Since our small station is running short of thermal blankets, I’ll give you my jacket, I don’t want you to die of exposure. I’m sorry."

With Hoseok’s help Hyungwon lifted his upper body and let Hoseok put the warm jacket over his slim frame as far as his position allowed. Inner material felt damp on his exposed skin, the firefighter was sweating from all of that physical and most likely also mental strain. Who was Hyungwon to complain, at least he wasn’t freezing his ass off, the cool surroundings were doing nothing only making him feel worse.

Glancing back on Hoseok he was met with body from Michelangelo in black tank top, arms exposed and glistening. It was cliche, but he looked like a model. He could be one of those hot korean firefighters from [2016 Firefighter Calendar](https://www.dramafever.com/news/shirtless-korean-firefighters-raise-funds-for-charity-with-hot-calendar/%7B%5B%7Bnotification.object.url%7D%5D%7D), just with more clothes on.

Hoseok gave himself approving nod and took off this mask. His face was hidden behind shadows which were casting different objects in the room, but that didn’t make him any less handsome. Smooth features with sharp chin, fringe partially covered his dark eyes, in one of his ears was glistening small earring. The rest of his hair was tucked underneath yellow cap and Hyungwon wanted desperately not to get off of that thing poking him, but to discover more of Hoseok’s hair to tell which colour they were. He knew he was staring, he couldn’t help it. Right now Hoseok’s presence was the only calming thing.

"What are you sorry for? Not letting me die here or being out of standard supplies?" Responded Hyungwon after some time. That sassy mouth of his working on its own, not minding the fact his vocal cords were struggling to function properly and his neck was on fire. He should be giving them some rest, not letting the adrenalin to get to him and doubting the man that came to help him. But the man only shook his head and laughed.

"Both, I guess. Never had someone die on me before and I’m not intending on starting now. Let me get you some water, I think I saw damaged vending machine outside. I’ll be right back."

"Not like I can go anywhere." Mumbled Hyungwon, when was Hoseok out of sight. He told him not to move, but his legs were falling asleep, tingling badly on top of other things. Becoming restless and dead tired at the same time, the weight of the concrete board and the world pressing on him more and more was making him to do something. Palms resting on the cold board and pushing, the board didn't move a inch, only some dust got loose.

"I‘ve tried to lift it, but it’s heavier than it looks." Hoseok was back with bottle in one hand and leash in other and at the end of the leash was Queen, happly wiggling her tail.

"I’m thief and vandal now, had to broke the vending machine a little, it was working and I have no coins on me." Confessed Hoseok while opening the bottle, bringing it to Hyungwon’s mouth so he could take a sip.

"I realized, do you have someone who will be worried about you? It was really strong earthquake, around six points." He took the bottle from Hyungwon’s hands and drank half of it. This man definitely wasn’t afraid of meeting someone again in dermatology waiting room.

Wetting his lips he spoke again. "So?"

"My roommate. Tonight we organized dinner for our friends." Swallowing to relieve his vocal folds he continued. "I don’t remember his number and my phone is there… Somewhere under the rubble, probably smashed to pieces."

"Okay, your parents or other friends?"

"To be honest, I’m glad I remember my own date of birth."

"Never mind. Let me wipe your face in the meantime, you must be uncomfortable with that dust being everywhere and getting into your wounds." Not letting go of Queen’s ear, taking a look around the area probably searching for first-aid.

"I am uncomfortable, but not because of the dust."  
  
Hoseok glanced at his feet. "Touché. Is it worse?"

"Not sure. Does it always take this long for them to arrive?" He didn’t know what was he feeling. It was weird sensation, dull pain somewhere in his lower body, not sure where exactly and his head was probably about to explode. It was frustrating.

"No, but this one was big, all units are on duty. Volunteers included." There was nothing Hyungwon could respond to that, he didn't know how it looked in the city, how bad it has been. Considering his situation, there was for sure someone who was in greater need of help.

"This is Fighter 17, Yong, can you read me? Over."

_"Loud and clear. How’s your beauty doing, 17? Over."_

"Uuuh, I think Hyungwon is getting worse. Over."

_"So you’ve got his name, do you have his number too? Over."_

"Yong, seriously, bad timing. Could you please check the unit that was supposed to be here half hour ago? I have bad feeling about this. Over."

_"Hoseok, I’m already waiting for their response, don’t worry. When I have something, I’ll let you know. Over."_

"Thank you. Over."

"Beauty, huh? Did you try to kiss me awake? It usually works in fairytales, but I don’t kiss anyone on the first date tho." Yawned Hyungwon, firefighter’s bad feeling growing.

"Hyungwon, don’t fall asleep, in all probability you may have a concussion. I need you to stay awake so you can tell me if anything’s wrong." Hoseok hunkered down where Hyungwon was laying, hand caressing his messy brown hair.

"What do you do for living?" Brushing the strands from his eyes and changing the topic he smiled down on the guy. Hyungwon seemed to be thinking or perhaps he didn’t want to talk about it. Many people didn’t like their job, wishing to change it and doing it for another ten years or for the rest of their lives.

"Literary agent. You?"

"Barista, in free time firefighter… Gym enthusiast too?"

"Can tell. Bet you have full bar all the time.” Hyungwon wrapped the jacket around him tighter, while Hoseok watched him. Doing nothing he must be cold despite the thick material the piece of clothing was made of, which was keeping the heat inside only around his torso and hands. It was something and nothing at the same time.

"Café. Why do you think?" Hyungwon imagned Hoseok in café, serving not only drinks, but looks too, in white button shirt and apron on top of it, talking to customers. He has that kind of face that makes everyone like the person right away, accompanied by gentle voice with small lisp.

"You seem likeable. Knowing where you work I would be there everyday with that pile of shit I need to check if it is worth something." Queen whined and put her muzzle on Hyungwon’s chest to pat her, which he gladly did. His hand in her fur and Hoseok’s in his hair calmed him down a bit. It was like a therapy, apart from everything that was happening. What if he was just dreaming, head on his work desk, getting that sleep he deserved? This was so ridiculous to be real.

"You are one to talk. Even with stains on your face you still look handsome." He wasn’t bluffing, trying to take Hyungwon’s mind off things. The fact he was saying the truth was written all over his face.

"Is this a foreplay, Hoseok?" Hoseok’s gummy smile afterwards was dazzling. Before they had the chance to say anything Hoseok’s two-way radio interrupted them.

_“Fighter 17, do you read me? Over.”_

“Yong, here Fighter 17, what you got? Over.”

_“The rescue team along with the ambulance is on the way. They should be at your place in ten minutes. Over.”_

“Thank you, Yong. I will report back later. Over.”

“What a cockblock.” Whispered Hyungwon, making Hoseok crack and laugh out loud. Queen standing, perplexed by his behavior, ears perking at the sound.

"It looks like we still have time, tell me more about yourself?" Hoseok looked round again, eyebrows furrowing, he started to search through his pockets. When he finally found what he was looking for, he wetted the paper tissue with some water from the bottle and cleaned Hyungwon’s face a bit. Gently wiping his injuries, ears and neck too, Hyungwon felt blush creeping to his cheeks, body suddenly heating up. He was thanking to God for being so dark in this place. Attention was always nice.

"I save it for when I’ll come to see you preparing coffee and recommending the right kind of dessert that would go along with it just right."

"I already have in mind few that I think you would enjoy…"

"Are you--" Piercing pain made him pause mid-sentence suddenly, preventing him from taking any air into his lungs.

"Hyungwon? Hyungwon, look at me!" The distant desperate sounds were him struggling against his currently non functioning organs, dread slowly taking over with every breath he couldn’t take. Hoseok didn’t waver, looking where he left the mask, placing it over Hyungwon’s mouth as fast as humanly possible. Cry echoing in the area broke Hoseok’s heart in two.

"Hyungwon…" Whispered, lightly stroking Hyungwon’s forehead and hair to soothe his nerves.

"You’ll be better soon, you’ll see. Don’t move. Yong! Hyungwon has trouble breathing, he won’t last long."

Longest sixty seconds in his live. Weightlessness like when you skydive and under you is nothing, no firm ground and you know you are free falling at speed over 180 km in hour.

_"17, hang in there, they confirmed arrival in five minutes top. Hoseok?"_

"Fuck!"

"Hoseok… Gimme your pinky." Hyungwon lifted his hand up almost slapping Hoseok. The firefighter examined his finger and without hesitation took it, waiting for Hyungwon to collect his thoughts. The boy was paler than before, swallow breaths, glassy eyes. Such sudden turn, he was relatively fine literally seconds ago and now he looked like dying.

"Promise me… When I wake up… We’ll meet in real life..."

"Hmm?"

"l’ll make _you_ the coffee… Deal?" Hoseok was stunned, that look, like it was his last wish. He would promise anything, he would sold his soul to the Devil, rob a little kid of ice cream or not let the old lady sit in the bus and he would still consider himself a happy man.

"Deal. But for that you need to promise me you’ll keep fighting." Hyungwon just made a face.

"Don’t worry… I bet my boss’s kicking my in the ribs to wake me…"

"What?" He got no chance to question what Hyungwon had said, the sound of sirens was coming closer. "Queen! Go get them!"

 

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

"Kyun, close the curtains." What was it with that annoying light? Someone must’ve flipped the switch, it was bright like in the middle of freaking afternoon, not exactly pleasant for late sleeper like Hyungwon.

Carefully opening his eyes and squinting them to take a look, he knew one thing for sure. This is finally his room and while was he sleeping the boys repainted the walls or this isn’t his room at all and he was kidnapped. Intending to get up, he jerked to the side surprisingly with no effect whatsoever.

The smell of disinfection was irritating him to the point of throwing up, most likely into the mask placed over his mouth, limbs too weak to move. Concentrating on his upset stomach, clenching his fists he found in one of his hands a nurse call button. Not caring and pressing all its knobs, he prayed for someone to come. Not capable of doing anything he slipped back to oblivion, pain in his ribcage unbearable once again.

Coming back to himself after what felt like no more than ten minutes, the light from outside lost some of its intensity, feeling calmer, painting mellow patterns across the walls. It was bringing back sentiment from long time ago, similar to memory he couldn't pinpoint. He hadn’t intended to think about it, but he already wasted so much time with it he didn't noticed when someone entered. Soft touches on his forearm belonged to woman, similar to his mother’s touches when he was sick, skipping school too enthusiastically.

In between spacing out and trying to keep his eyelids open he became conscious of not being hungry anymore, which was good, but also strange, since he didn’t recalled eating anything. On the nightstand also appeared flowers in glass full of water, beside them lying contactless thermometer, maybe some meds, who knew.

The flowers projected into his nightmares, petals snowing from the sky like gentle rain, the stream thickening abruptly. Running away from them was useless, the downy pieces were everywhere, drowning Hyungwon. Unpleasant weight pushing him deeper into the bottomless pit.

"Hyungwon."

"Hyungwon."

Startling awake was salvation, bless that person bringing him back to the land of living.

" _The ending of your life and if you get to heaven, I'll be here waiting, babe._ "

Or maybe not. If he wasn’t feeling like on death bed, he would strangle him right here, right now.

"I can hear your plotting murder, Wonnie."

"Hoseok..." It was like déja vu, not knowing where he was, why he can't move and why is the inside of his mouth feeling like sandpaper. One thing was different however. He could tell the person sitting next to him was Minhyuk and he knew right away he got the name wrong. He was way too tired to care. 

"Hyunwonnie..." Yes, it was Minhyuk and he could swear he was sobbing. Opening his eyes wasn’t that hard this time, searching for familiar face he was met not only with Minhyuk’s teary gaze, but also Jooheon and Changkyun’s. The room was flooded with sunlight, machines around him beeping, voices silently talking. He could smell the flowers, his recent dreams making him sick, swallowing the spit several times not to throw up. He hated throwing up even when he knew it could help dull the nausea.

"Thanks to god you’re awake. You were out for three days."

"Minhyuk, let him gather his wits, he must be disorientated as hell."

"It’s nothing..." He understood, it was Minhyuk and his bubbly personality, it couldn’t be helped. Minhyuk gave him one of his big american smiles, jumping closer to him, taking his hand out of Changkyun’s who looked rather offended. Hyungwon was grateful when someone else entered the room and his two friends haven’t had the chance to start bickering.

"Well, hello, Mr. Chae. How are you feeling?" That someone was apparently his doctor, he didn’t remembered seeing him before, but that was most likely due to his messed up sleeping pattern. And if he did talked to him it got lost in the depths of his mind already, there were more important things.

"Like something ran over me."

"To tell the truth, you are right. You were rescued from under the fallen construction, which caused your injuries. Do you recall what happened?"

"Pieces. Working overtime. Having troubles with breathing. Queen. Could I get something to drink, please?" With blink of an eye there was Jooheon handling him glass full to top.

"Your memory is slowly coming back to you, that’s good. What happened was that the construction caused you concussion, broken ribs and collapsed lung, when one of them pierced it. We took care of it during operation, you need few weeks to recover, we’ll go through the details later." And with that was the doctor out of the door.

"Who’s Queen?" Asked Changkyun afterwards. Hyungwon didn’t realized talking about her, until he mentioned it. Surprised, he thought this question will come from Minhyuk.

"Hoseok’s dog."

"Who’s Hoseok?" Asked Jooheon instead.

"A firefighter, I guess..." The picture of him was blurry. The more he tried to remember him, the more he forgot and that was something he didn’t wanted. Groaning he stopped thinking about him, deciding to let the time heal him and bring everything back. His friends could see his trouble, bringing up different subject.

"We’re glad you’re okay. Within the bounds of possibility. Good thing you were in the hospital year ago, they have your contact person."

And after that it was unstoppable stream of informations. Hyungwon was away from the reality for few days which seemed like whole eternity.

"Thank you for the flowers, but could you please put them further from me?"

"Uh, those aren’t from us."

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

"He looks a lot better now." Noted Changkyun.

"True. Yesterday he looked like Death itself." Confirmed Jooheon while waiting for the machine to pour his coffee to go in the paper-plastic cup. Visiting hours drew closer and all of them agreed that Hyungwon needed to rest to get better, promising to come the next day and bring Shownu and Kihyun along.

"Aren’t you curious who’s Hoseok? He only mentioned him and that was it, third day and that man is still a mystery. Like he was some waitress her name Hyungwon had read on her name tag when she poured him another cup." Continued Minhyuk. That guy who saved their friend spiked his interest. People generally don’t know the employees of the integrated rescue system by their name, same goes for their pets. There had to be something more to it, something Hyungwon wasn’t ready to share.

"That makes no sense, Mihyuk. I’m more curious about his dog." Chuckled Changkyun being the dog person.

"Queen!" All three turned to that voice, they knew the name. Changkyun gaped, it looked like his wish came true, lovely golden retriever ran to them, a boy of their age on that dog’s tail looking out of breath.

"Sorry, this usually doesn’t happen. Queen, c’mon." When he finally catched up on her, she was playfully making new friends, not minding her owner, bouncing around and sniffing at their clothes.

"Hoseok!" "Guys!" Yelled everyone in surprise when they noticed who’s who.

"You’re that Hoseok!" Cried Minhyuk getting to a conclusion. "No way, how could we be so stupid?"

"Yeah, I’m Hoseok. I thought you would remember me since we know each other for ten years." Minhyuk could be weirdo sometimes, but he still didn’t understand what was this about. It wasn’t that long since they saw him the last time.

"Damn, you are the Hoseok Hyungwon was talking about." Changkyun’s eyes widened.

"Wait. You know Hyungwon?" This time it was Hoseok’s turn to ask questions.

"I’ll be damned. Yeah, we know him, he’s that friend we wanted you to meet, inviting you to have dinner at our place. I didn’t know you have a dog." Spoke Jooheon again.

"She’s our firehouse dog. I’m on duty today, so I brought her along. I thought about visiting Hyungwon, but I got here too late..."

"No, you didn’t, you still have half hour. Leave Queen here, we will take care of her." Winked Changkyung, petting her on her belly, Queen laying on her back, paws in the air.

"Go… Go!" Minhyuk shooed him away adding "he’s awake."

He saw how Hoseok’s aura changed, all hopeful and happy. Turning on his heel, walking to the doors, not waiting for them to open instead squeezing through them, taking stairs two at the time. Nurses outraged shushing behind him reminding not to run in the hallways. Without knocking he entered the room.

"Hyungwon." He whispered despite Hyungwon being all alone in here. He visited him before, he knew there was no one else rooming with him. Hyungwon was laying in bed, the headpiece of it lifted slightly, book on his lap, sleeping. Hoseok smiled to himself, taking the book from loose fingers, stroking his bruised cheek.

"Hoseok..." Brown warm sleepy eyes were looking at him. Suddenly the shadow in his consciousness had his face hidden behind yellow cap, hands tender, helping. He could phantom the black leather jacket wrapped around him, definitely suiting Hoseok’s style, complimenting his perfectly bleached hair. So that was the colour, white with blue in it.

"Hi." Hyungwon heart leaped in his chest, that handsome gummy smile totally charmed him all over again. It was like meeting someone dear to you many years later after you parted ways and still being in love with each other.

"Hi." He greeted him back with rusty voice. "Please, sit down, my head’s still spinning."

Hoseok obliged, sitting not on the chair but on the mattress beside him.

"How are you feeling? I know you get that question a lot, but this is the first time I am talking to you since..."

"As you promised, I'll get better. Thanks to you." This man was a lifesaver. It was his job, but also reason why he was still here. He could’ve died there if it wasn't for him and Queen being nearby that day.

"I would do it anytime. You know, as a thank you, you could make me the coffee."

"So I didn't made that one up. I was sure I was just dreaming it. Not only the coffee, you too." It was possible, he was so miserable his brain was making up excuses for his state, adrenalin clouding his senses.

Hoseok snickered. "You wish."

There was something unspoken between them, something they longed to tell to the other, neither of them did so. The atmosphere wasn’t awkward, just unsure, shy. If one of them says it, that’s it. Everything that’s given a name always seems more real than one would like.

"Excuse me, visiting hours are over." It was one of the head nurses, standing in the doors looking annoyed. Hoseok didn’t let that scare him away.

"Ah, sorry, my fault." He could be quite a charmer, fluttering his lashes at the nurse, trying to melt her heart for him. Maybe even them. But she was staring at him, not batting an eyelid, waiting for anything else he had to say. Hoseok got the message rather quickly, it looked like she was used to people wheedling her for their own good.

"I’ll see you tomorrow and I’ll bring fresh flowers. What about tulips?" Hyungwon said nothing. So of course those were from him, why did he taught different? His friends would bring some fruits and sing him emo songs to piss him off, since he was glad to go to the toilet and back and couldn't fight back. Talking about personal hygiene, he must look like a total hobo, not showering for days, stubble on his cheeks.

"Bring food, the meals here sucks." Diamonds are a girl’s best friend, food and sleep were Hyungwon’s and the food from the hospital’s kitchen were no Michelin specialities. After that the nurse gave up, rolling her eyes and leaving. Both of them started to laugh, Hyungwon clutching his side where he had the stitches.

"Noted." He squeezed Hyungwon’s hand and with short look back he exited the room. It was silent again, night was just around the corner, everything was preparing for sleep. Hoseok’s cologne lingered in the place, his spot getting colder and Hyungwon growing more tired, not wanting to eat anything for dinner he closed his eyes letting the dreams take over.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Several bouquets and smuggled sweets later was Hyungwon released from the hospital. In Gatsby's style. Everyone were in work or after late night shift and Hyungwon didn't want to burden them with thing so trivial, so it was Hoseok’s job to pick him up and take him home, being too stubborn and not letting him use public transport.

The same Hoseok which saved his life, that Hoseok with cute dog, cuter smile and the cutest personality. During his stay at the hospital Hoseok visited regularly, they talked for hours, feeling like they knew one another for their whole lifes, soon bickering like old married couple. Hoseok helped him to get back in shape, mainly driving away people from the company trying to persuade Hyungwon to work from the hospital, ‘just small things’ they said. Hoseok had none of that.

"Are you sure? Isn’t this illegal or something?" This was so bad idea, if they’ll get pulled over he will say with serious look on his face that Hoseok ran away from the asylum. Yes, he needed rest, but this was ridiculous. They could take a bus, for Christ sake.

"Yes, I’m sure. How can I convince you? Should I put my uniform on?" Wiggled Hoseok his eyebrows. "... Hyungwon?"

"Wait, I’m thinking about it." Answered the addressed man sincerely, coming back to that thought about Hoseok being one of the hot calendar firefighters. Hoseok swatted his arm, fishing for the keys in one of his pockets.

"I’m on duty and my boss knows about it, isn’t that enough?"

"Why didn't you say so before? Let’s go." Inside of the firetruck it was surprisingly cosy for… A fire truck. Hyungwon wasn’t expecting much truth to be told, some cups from coffee or plastic wrappers from crackers, but the place was clean as a whistle.

Fastening his seat belt he glanced out of the window at the hospital. Three weeks, it took three weeks to get himself together. He had to beg the doctor to let him go home and succeeding after week. Whole seven days, unbelievable.

"You good?" Asked Hoseok checking his seat belt. "Sorry, habit."

"Hm, sleepy. I’m looking forward to sleeping in my own bed again, those beds here are creaky, let me tell you. Shall we?"

"Aye aye, captain." Saluted the driver, starting the car. In a jiffy they were at Hyungwon a Changkyun’s place, hight glass-walled building shining in the sun at the on the edge of Seoul. The apartments here were bit pricey, but they were willing to pay for the comfort. Hoseok the gentleman he was helped Hyungwon from the high situated seat, Hyungwon practically jumping into his arms in the process.

"Which entrance?"

"Second from left. Sixth floor." Hyungwon wanted to take the bag full of his belongings, but Hoseok didn’t let him, sprinting with it for his life to check the lobby. Hyungwon shrugged, going at his pace, reaching the destination later to find him waiting for him by the elevator.

"You know I have the keys?" Grumbled Hyungwon, the fact he was slow as a turtle was getting on his nerves. He was no sportsman, but three weeks in the hospital just lying in his bed was new level of getting out of shape.

"That’s why am I waiting for you," gesturing to the elevator. "After you."

Rest of the way to the apartment didn't take more than minute, Hyungwon inviting Hoseok inside immediately, pointing at his shoes and then at the shoe rack.

"Leave the bag here. Something to drink?"

"Coffee?"

"Sure thing, gimme a minute. I can guarantee you this will be the best coffee of your life."

"Confident much?" Hoseok didn't want to brag, but he was barista, he lived for that serious gourmet shit, there's was no way Hyungwon could top him in coffee making. "Show me what you've got."

"Watch and learn." Taking out jar with coffee beans, filters and pair of medium sized cups, Hyungwon started performing private culinary show just for Hoseok. His movements were very well coordinated, any second well used.

Letting the water in the jug kettle to boil to 96°C, while grinding the beans and putting them into the filtres already prepared in the cups previously placed for half minute into the microwave. Pouring the hot liquid slowly, waiting for the grounds to settle down and pouring again until the cup was full, repeating with the other mug.

Hoseok watched him as hawk, waiting for some mistake… Hyungwon made none. He’s stunned, people usually just spoon instant coffee in their cups, not caring about the water temperature at all, wanting it to be done the quicker the better. Some finishing touches, wiping off the excess of grinded beans that fell on the kitchen counter and the beverages were ready to serve.

"Milk? Sugar?"

"No, thank you." Hyungwon placed the cups on the table, the coffee undrinkable yet, Hoseok stirred it with spoon to help it cool down. The colour and smell was intoxicating, it reminded him he haven’t had his coffee yet, not caring about it from the moment his alarm announced new day, which he could spend with Hyungwon somewhere else than in the hospital. This one could hopefully make it up to him, he had faith in Hyungwon's skills.

"When you have to go back?"

"I have day off. Technically speaking. I’m on duty, but they won't need me unless something happens." What could one cup of coffee do, he was impatient like a little kid. Circling with the spoon again and leaning forward, he tried to take a sip and almost burning his tongue. Hyungwon sneered and Hoseok stuck his tongue out at him.

"Do you have a boo boo? Want me to kiss it better?" Something in Hoseok’s demeanour changed, the smile was one of those he gave to Hyungwon alone. One corner of his mouth went up while the other stayed in thin line, eyes sparkling with mirth. Hyungwon was struck dumb, any words he meant to say stuck in his throat, all of sudden not knowing what to do.

"Be careful." A pointless warning that came late.

"Had worse." Placing the cup against his lips again and sipping warily, the taste spilling on his tongue, too familiar to be just regular brand. "That’s…"

"What?"

"Where did you got those beans?"

"No idea, let me get the original bag." With the frequency they took out the trash the bag had to be still there. "Got it."

Going back to the living room, he stood beside Hoseok enjoying his coffee, he held the packaging before his face and rustled with it. Like this had Hoseok hard time focusing on the object, he caught Hyungwon by the wrist, moving his hand back, not letting go and reading the name.

"Why are you laughing?" There must’ve been something in the coffee.

"You made me one of the best coffees in Seoul. Do you see this trademark? We have it for three years now."

"Well duh, you wanted the best coffee? Uh, wait, _we_?" Definitely something in his coffee.

"You can get this brand only in our café. Changkyun knows the place." Hyungwon frozen in the place considered if he was this stupid before or Hoseok just make him realize his stupidity. Of course Changkyun knows the place, he goes there to make the best selcas, that shop is famous, and of course they have their coffee at home, because why the fuck not, everyone loves it. This was so lame.

"Here goes my intention to impress you..." Whispered Hyungwon disappointedly.

"You don’t need to impress me, you know." Whispered Hoseok back, bringing him closer by his hand. Hyungwon bent his knees until they landed on the couch next to Hoseok’s tights. If he went lower we would be sitting on his lap, which was something Hoseok has been thinking about lately, pulling him all the way down. The taller boy had to shift a little not to fall and embarrass himself further.

Looking at each other for split second and then kissing, small touches of their lips, by trial and error bravely finding the right fit. Hyungwon’s fingers scraped across Hoseok’s nape, releasing ragged breaths, the excitement was troublesome for his healing lung, ignoring it at first he was soon forced to rest his full weight on Hoseok. He didn’t mind, with his strength he was capable of manhandling him like he weighed nothing.

"Ung, Hyungwon..." Hoseok threw his head back against the headrest, grasping Hyungwon by hips, legs wide apart and pushing him even closer to him, crotches brushing. He never felt such burning passion for someone so soon after he met them. And here he was, the boy he knew for month was sitting on his lap looking beautiful and making him unbelievably aroused, lips parted, rosy cheeks.

"I don’t want to hurt you." In the back of his mind he was aware that Hyungwon has been hurt badly and still recovering. Taking it further was too hasty and not suitable for the situation they had found themselves in. They just shared their first kiss.

"You won’t," mumbled Hyungwon near his ear, sending shivers all over Hoseok’s body which was looking good in that two sizes smaller shirt, but the mass of muscles felt perfect under his palms nevertheless, going over his shoulders and chest, making Hoseok squirm.

"Stop it."

"You don’t mean it."

"I don’t." Hips raising to meet Hyungwon’s. When the dry humping happened to be so sexy? Now, right now, preferably with less thinking and more doing. Taking Hyungwon's lips between his, then biting the bottom lip, licking into his mouth, turning the kiss wetter than he originally intended and loving it. Hands resting on his back, supporting him and leaving him the chance to relax.

"Hoseok." A loud moan escaped his lips, Hoseok rolled his hips faster as a response, but it wasn't enough. Putting one leg under him, he flipped them so Hyungwon was laying on the couch, Hoseok between his legs.

"Hoseok." The urgency in his voice was overwhelming, Hyungwon met his movements halfway, not waiting for anything. It was evident he enjoyed the pressure in all the right places. Pressing his clothed erection against Hyungwon's felt heavenly in this position, the rhythm steadier, angle just right.

Kissing him again and fueling their desire, Hyungwon's hands slided down Hoseok's body, finding his butt and squeezing, the tempo faltering a bit. Hoseok stopped, preparing for what he was about to do. He knew exactly how to make them unwind together.

Bracing himself on his elbows in between Hyungwon's armpits, arms hooking around his back and fingers grasping his shoulders, pressing his body down not too hard to avoid crushing his ribcage, he started to move again. Rocking into his body, hot and breathless, intimate even fully clothed. Friction electrifying, Hyungwon's ankles locking around his waist making him to speed up, both moaning in unison, embrace tightening.

"Hyungwon." The idea of them stark naked, bodies slick with sweat and skin on skin made his head spin. Hyungwon was apparently reading his mind, his long fingers on his abs lifting his shirt up up up and up, pausing on his nipples and squeezing. Taking advantage of Hoseok not expecting that he gave him a hickey behind his ear.

"I’ll wreck you, not you me," growled Hoseok, with that he took Hyungwon’s hands in his, pinned them above his head and attacked his neck too. Thrusts merciless, pushing Hyungwon across the plush surface, groaning and gasping getting louder. Hyungwon’s tightly shut eyes gave him away, Hoseok knew he was close, slowing down and abruptly setting rapid pace again.

"Hoseok, I--" This was it, that feeling of falling, different, more safe and exciting. Hyungwon shouted something, back arching, mouth open. The bliss on his face shoving Hoseok over the edge too.

"That escalated quickly..." breathed Hyungwon.

"Didn’t hear you complain," teased Hoseok, kissing his nose and then lips, last seductive smooch.

"I feel gross."

"That was romantic." Laughed Hoseok pulling Hyungwon's fringe back from his eyes and sweaty forehead. He wished the time could stop right here, Hyungwon out of it, vulnerable, his to protect right from the start. When he saw him lying under that chunk, he knew he was gonner.

"I’d love to cuddle with you, but you know..." Hyungwon seemed to be drowsy, Hoseok not fully understanding what he was trying to imply.

"I need to get changed. I can lend you my clothes if you want. Good thing I have everything in size XXXL meaning oversized." Hoseok still smiling released him from his hold, Hyungwon wobbling in to the kitchen, stretching to make his limbs function properly, looking at his phone. Two missed calls and one message from none other than Changkyun.

 

 **From:** _Gwanju brother_

 **15:21**                      Next time put sock or something over the knob. Had to use brute force to get Minhyuk out of the apartment before he started to suspect something. Thank me later, noodle.

 

Footsteps coming closer, warmth spreading over his back and abdomen, Hoseok pecked him on neck, snuggling him from behind. Hyungwon said nothing, processing the information and trying to phantom if he heard the lock while...

"What’s wrong? Did it hurt you?" Asked Hoseok with worry. Hyungwon gave him the phone and went to the bathroom, leaving dumbfounded Hoseok alone in the kitchen. Reading the message over and over he choose to text back.

 

                **To:**                          _Gwanju brother_

                **15:53**                      Hey, Kyun, thanks for saving our asses. Hope it wasn’t too traumatising, but… When you are coming back? Hoseok

 

Leaving the phone behind, he headed for the bathroom too, the come in his briefs sticking to his skin. The shower was on, Hyungwon under the spray leathering his chest. Hoseok leaned against the wall, observing him. This is going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, wonderful human being! Stay awesome!


End file.
